Hidan-hime
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Just a quick one-shot for my friend. She's a rabid Hidan-lover What happens when she calls Hidan by the wrong name? This is a complete lemon story


Hidan-Hime

It was bone chilling cold outside that night. Nax had come home a little early to start dinner, while Hidan was in his room, waiting impatiently for her to come up. He had to have a little talk with her. A very serious little talk. While speaking to Rhiley, Nax called Hidan "hime". Little did Nax know that Rhiley was so spiteful to rat her out and tell Hidan. Let's just say he wasn't so happy about it.

"Nax!" A bellow came from upstairs.

Nax jumped from the cry. Calming herself down seconds later she figured that Hidan was just a little hungry " Dinner will be ready soon Hidan…"

Footsteps were heard descending down the steps as a pissed of Hidan rushed into the kitchen.

"Bitch get over here!" He growled.

Nax, surprised at such a tone stopped her cooking and hesitantly walked over to the furious man.

"H-Hai Hidan-chan?"

His gaze stopped her from looking into his hypnotizing purple orbs. Seeing his intent to kill painted all over his face, Nax tried not to do anything stupid.

Irritated Hidan grabbed her chin upwards to him.

"Slut look at me!" Hidan growled.

The hard grip of her lover's hands make Nax protest in pain.

"H-Hidan, what is your problem? "

Slowly, the said man bent down to her level and gave a sharp nibble on her ear, biting, nearly drawing blood.

"Oh…you think I don't know? You're so fucking naïve….Rhiley told me what you called me."

Nax's marron eyes shot open. "Y-You're serious?"

"What? Surprised babe? You thought you could hide it from me, huh did you?"

Nax fell intoxicated from the Hidan's heated breath on her ear. It felt so…unreal. She didn't hear the question. Deciding to wake her up, Hidan let one hand fall to her tight ass. He gripped it hard and squeezed with all his might.

"Augh! Hidan-chan!"

"I don't think you heard me very well, Nax…But I don't think it matters, the new question now is Why the fuck did you call me Hidan-Hime, bitch!"

His voice was silent, yet serious, she knew that he was pissed to fuck off now.

_Shit Nax! Of all the ways to screw up! How am I gonna get myself out of this mess!_

"Well I'm waiting…" Hidan interrupted her thoughts.

_Quick! Say something nax! Come on! Think! Think! Fuck I have no idea what to say! What the fuck am I supposed to tell him?_

"No answer huh?...Well then, I think you deserve some punishment, my little Naxie…" Hidan cooed in her ear.

Less than a moment later the girl let out a piecing cry, as Hidan pulled her by the hair, dragging her up the stairs to the room, where she probably wasn't coming out anytime soon.

The door was slammed shut. With a forceful yet swift movement, Hidan pushed Nax on the bed. She yelped as she hit her head against the hard wooded area.

"I'm gonna make you regret calling me that you stupid bitch!" the man growled.

It didn't take rocket science for Nax to figure out what was going on. As soon as he began taking of his pants, she knew she was in for some heavy duty rough sex.

_Fuck! But I don't wanna do it! I'm so fucking tired! I just wanna get back to cooking. I know, maybe if I try to make a run for it then I might actually-_

"Don't even think about it Nax! I know what you're plotting in that sick head of yours-

"Sick head?! You're the one who's sick! You always do this! Everytime I do something wrong! So yes! You're the one who's sick Hidan. That's why-

Just before she could finish her sentence, a strong hand gripped Nax's neck, with a promise to snap it like a twig. Hidan was hovering over her.

"You know, I think you're right. Hell you are right…But…"

Nax winced in surprise, something was poking her inner thigh, something wet, hard.

"Not only am I sick, but I'm also really thick, slick and leaking…"

At that moment Hidan pulled the pants hanging on his knees straight off, to reveal his hard, heavy shaft, pre-cum leaking from the top.

"H-Hidan!"

"I want you to suck on this….Now!"

"But I-

"Wrong answer!"

His hands found their way in her hair as he pulled her head down onto the tip of his penis. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"_shit!" _he moaned.

With no assistance, nax's wet tongue circled the tip of his pink cock head, leaving butterfly kisses on every trail of spit. To hidan this wasn't enough.

"Suck My dick bitch!"

He shoved her head further downwards on his cock, until her mouth could touch the base of his dick.

"_Oh fuck!"_

Harder and faster Nax sucked. She moaned into his movements sending vibrations through the prick in her mouth. It was when she heard that cue, that Nax new Hidan was going to come soon.

"Fuck! Suck that cock bitch! O-Oh your m-mouth! It's s-so warm! It's so w-wet! O-Ohhh! Nax-chan! Fuck!"

Hidan came hard as fuck.

Hot spurts of cum flooded into Nax's mouth, down her throat as she swallowed the hot milk from her desired meat.

_Thank heavens, he came, now I can get back to- ahh!_

A hand found its way down Nax panties, stroking the folds of her vagina through the cloth.

"H-Hidan-chan!"

"You don't think you could suck my cock and I didn't even get a chance to pleasure you, do you?"

Slipping his hands into her panties Hidan open the wet folds that hid her clitoris. It was wet, slimy, _hot. _His fingers danced around her body until he found what he was looking for. He smirked as his head reached downwards to suck her clitoris.

"Oh! Hidan-chan! Augh! That tickles! It feels so good! S-Stop!"

His tongue danced around the pink flesh in circles, making Nax wiggle in pleasure as he made out with her pussy.

_Fuck! This feels so nice! I-I think I'm gonna cum soon if he doesn't stop- OW! FUCK!_

Hidan had his teeth latched on to Nax's clitoris as they moved in a grinding motion. The pain and pleasure was too much for Nax.

"Hidan-chan! Stop! I can't! Please just stop! I'm begging you! Please-….

The feeling was gone, all the pain and pleasure had subsided, Hidan had stopped.

"Fine…I'll stop…"

Nax took a deep sigh of relief.

"But under one condition."

Seconds later Nax was bent over, her ass upright in the air, the smell of sex coming from it.

"I thought you said you'd stop Hidan!"

"Only… if you let me get a piece of that pussy tonight…"

As much as she wanted to argue, Nax knew Hidan would never take a no for an answer. No matter how much she tried. So why not just let it happen?...

"…Tear me apart…" She agreed.

His smirk covered his entire face. Hidan's eyes showed a new level of craziness and sadism. This time, he got what he wanted.

"With pleasure…."

His trust was fast, painful and still Nax never felt so full in her life.

"Ohhh! Hidan-chan….You're cock…It's amazing!"

"Anything for you Nax!" Hidan winced at her tightness. "S-So tight! I-It's s-squeezing my dick!"

He pulled out slowly, only to pull back in again. Each time faster, harder.

"Oi, N-Nax…"

"W-what is it… Ugh…"

"L-Lift up your shirt. I-I wanna squeeze your t-tities."

It wasn't exactly a request, more like a command, where Nax obeyed completely.

His heavy hands groped her large breasts, squeezing them and fondling them like a stress release ball. He moaned outwardly.

"Augh yes! Nax Your tits are the best!"

"A-And your cock is amazing…_Hidan-hime_…"

**Big Mistake.**

"Oh fuck no…You didn't just call me that!"

Her body twisted around like a spring. She ended up facing him as he rode into her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Hidan I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna break you into **two**!"

His movements picked up. He was rougher, faster.

"You appear to like name calling. Well in that case, I 'll give you a name to call. I wanna hear you scream danna!"

"D-danna!"

"Louder!"

"Dana! Oh danna yes! Fuck me danna!"

"You like it babe? You like it how I fuck your brains out?" He teased as he rode into her.

"I love it! I love you Hidan-chan! Make me cum!"

"No argument to that!"

They continued like that for a while. It wasn't until He felt that deep feeling develop in the pit of his stomach, That hidan let out that piercing cry.

"AUGH! NAX! I'm gonna cum inside your pussy! Shit!"

"C-Come inside me Hidan! I want it! I wanna feel it!"

He bent over to her face. Nax's lips were molested by a rough kiss. Not for a second did Hidan part from her. It wasn't long before Nax tasted her own blood. And never had it tasted so good before.

Hidan gave three hard trusts, before finally releasing all that stress, tension and cum into Nax's satisfied pussy.

The two lovers laid entangled in the sheets, Nax rapped in Hidan's strong muscular arms.

"You know, this could be an every night thing babe…." Hidan cooed in her ear, giving it a soft nibble.

Nax gave him a death glare.

"No, I think we'll save this for important dates. Rough sex everyday takes a toll on me." She added.

"Then next time, You Tell your friend Rhiley never to snitch on you again."

"You know, I think I will, right after I clean up these bed sheets, their soaking."


End file.
